Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド, Fokkusu Makuraudo) is a fox who is a pilot, combatant, adventurer, leader of the Star Fox Team and the series main protagonist. Fox is the son of James McCloud who taught him throughout his childhood to never give up. During his teen years, Fox joined the Cornerian Flight Academy with his close friend Bill Grey. It was during this time that Andross made his first move against the Lylat System. He is also good friends with Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad who apparently joined him at the academy. Biography Lylat Wars Fox was born on Corneria to James and Vixy Reinard McCloud 18 years before the Lylat Wars. Due to his mother's death when he was but a youngster, he was almost entirely raised by his father on Corneria. He displayed exceptional aerial skills even at a young age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Bill and Slippy Toad. It is in this time he also met Falco Lombardi. Later, strange activity would be reported coming from the planet, Venom, where five years previously General Pepper had banished the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross. James McCloud, member of the Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but was betrayed by his fellow pilot Pigma Dengar and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon escaped and James was supposedly killed by Andross. Peppy Hare returned from the incident as the sole survivor to inform Fox of his father's fate. Emotionally gripped by the news, Fox dropped out of the Academy in order to avenge his father's apparent death. Peppy took Fox under his wing, and together formed a new Star Fox team, recruiting Falco and Slippy to the team. Star Fox was called upon to stop Andross and save the Lylat System. Fox led a new Star Fox team throughout the battles in the Lylat System, running into allies and enemies alike. His friendship with Bill Grey was revealed during one of these missions, and he also goes head-to-head with Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf and others. Once Star Fox reached Venom, they fought through its defensive lines or Star Wolf all the way to Andross's base, depending on which route the player takes. Despite the protests of his team, Fox faced Andross alone. Fox then left victorious as Andross' base exploded behind him. They headed back to Corneria, where Pepper offered to officially integrate Star Fox into the Cornerian army. Fox declined, saying that they preferred to do things their own way. Titania Four years after the Lylat Wars, the peace times have taken a heavy toll on the Star Fox team. After a training session with Falco (involving Game Boy-like devices and Arwings similar to the original Star Fox design), he receives a distress signal from Katt Monroe. Before the team can reach a proper conclusion as to whether they should help her or not (she didn't seem to have a good track record.), Falco leaves abruptly to try and help her, much to Fox and the rest of the team's protests. They then decide to visit the Corneria research Base on Titania, with the intention of finding Falco's wereabouts. They meet up with the officer in charge of the base, Captain Shears], and he accepts their request, though under one condition. Fox and his team has to wipe out some Andross remanants who are making off with some "data" relating to Andross's research. When Fox is fighting off the Andross vessel, he then notices another Arwing leaving the ship, and realizes that Falco seems to have "defected" to the Androssians. Falco then starts firing on Fox, thus forcing Fox to go into a dogfight with Falco. After a risky maneuver involving a charged shot that results in both Fox and Falco receiving critical damage (Though Fox received far less damage in comparison), he receives a tongue-lashing from Peppy for the dogfight. After Peppy asked why Fox got into the Dogfight in the first place, Fox then explains that Falco had emerged from the Androssian ship, apparantly siding with them. Peppy then feels disturbed at what he's hearing. Fox then admits that he's beginning to feel suspicious about Shear's true motivations. Shortly after Slippy is sent to the base to investigate (much to his chagrin, as he had bad memories from the last time he visited the planet), The Androssians hail the Star Fox team. Turns out the "Androssians" were actually Katt Monroe's team, the Hot Rodders, and that they were never affiliated with Andross. In fact, the reason why they had been on the planet is because they discovered data pertaining to the project that Shear's is involved in and was intending to expose it. After learning from ROB that the project actually involved cloning Andross, they also learn that Slippy had been captured by the research facility under shear's command. Fox then tries to sneak into the base under a rescue mission, with the Hot Rodders causing a distraction to lure most of the personnel from the base so Fox can have a easier time sneaking in. However, he still got caught by some of the guards, so he has to follow Peppy's directions to the Cell that Slippy is located in while trying to outmaneuver several guards. After breaking him out, they try to duck into a nearby room, only to discover that the room was actually the room that Andross's revival was taking place. After Shears enters, Fox and Shears have a duel that mostly involved Shears chasing Fox around on his Titanian River Boar. While it seems as though Shears has the upper hand, Fox then notices a Coat of Arms and quickly yanks a fencing sword off of it and duels with Shears, and successfully disarms Shears by thrusting his sword right into his rapier. Unfortunately, the Andross clone had matured far more rapidly than anticipated and broke out of the cloning container in a fit of rage by seeing Fox. Fox attempted to arrest Shears, but when Shears tried to escape, he ended up being killed by his very own creation, and Andross then attempts to suck Fox in. Fox then throws the sword and it connects with Andross's right eye, destroying it and leaving him partially blind. Upon Slippy's return (who is covered in slime thanks to Andross's revival), they then notice that the Landmaster is still in the docking bay, and Fox attempts to use a Nova Bomb on Andross to try and destroy him, destroying the base and nearly killing himself and Slippy in the process. After learning that Falco is leaving the team at least for the time being, he heeds Falco's last request and tells Katt that she and her friends should disband the Hot-Rodders. Four years later, he is training with Slippy (albeit this time with a model resembling the Game Boy Advance), and he beats slippy (causing him to remark that Slippy's not really a good enough rival), He asks ROB that no official requests have been made for them, but they do have a concern for a particular planet. Fox then decides with the remainder of the Star Fox team that they should try and save it. Presumably, they also asked permission for General Pepper to carry out the mission. Sauria In Star Fox Adventures, set eight years after the events of Star Fox 64, a cockier Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Sauria (also known as Dinosaur Planet) by teaming with Prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe and returning the Spellstones to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, freeing an imprisoned Krystal by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits to their rightful positions, thwarting the plans of General Scales, and defeating a reawakened Andross, who was behind the troubles on Sauria. After that, he returned to Great Fox, and General Pepper paid him for saving Sauria. He and Falco Lombardi (who had left after the events of the Titanian incident.) were reunited, and Krystal joined the Star Fox team. Immediately afterwards, the Star Fox team apparently used the money that Fox received to repair the Great Fox, as well as upgrade the Arwings and [[Landmasters. Aparoid Invasion It has been a year since the events of Star Fox Adventures, and a new enemy has arisen. Now the Star Fox team must destroy the Aparoids, a creature of the unknown, able to take over machines, battleships, and even bodies of others. Fox plays a crucial role in defeating the Aparoids, firing the final shot to bring down the Aparoid Queen. It is due to the Aparoid threat that Fox and his team joined forces with their rivals, Star Wolf, to defeat the Aparoids. Something interesting to note is that this is the first Star Fox game where the rest of Star Fox joins Fox in the final battle, though for only part of it. Anglar Blitz Once again, the Lylat System falls under peril in Star Fox Command, this time under attack by a new foe known as the Anglar, who originated from Venom's acidic oceans. It is up to Fox McCloud to save the galaxy once more by slowly liberating invaded territory and arriving at Venom to defeat the Anglar Emperor. This time, he begins the battle with only R.O.B. 64 at his side, as the team has been disbanded for various reasons. Along the way, other characters will join Fox and the team becomes whole again. In a special ending, Fox finds a deep secret about his father but it seemingly doesn't phase him nor does he seem to notice. On Dimensional Clash Fox is used by admin and site creator, Mr. Saturn123. It's hard to say what he's done because I don't feel like looking it up and he hasn't done anything recently because SATURN NEVER COMES ON ANYMORE!!! Category:Canon characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Males Category:Good characters